


分岔的路

by MiOkaISakaNaga



Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiOkaISakaNaga/pseuds/MiOkaISakaNaga
Summary: OOC 注意。旧文搬运注意版权属于 J+，OOC 属于我，大家都超好的！勿上升到真人！
Relationships: Inohara Yoshihiko/Okada Junichi, Miyake Ken/Morita Go, Nagano Hiroshi/Sakamoto Masayuki





	分岔的路

**Author's Note:**

> 根据 Z5 系列的某首73曲为原型印象写作而成——  
> V6的三对 CP （坂博、井准、GoKen）各自代表了福田 x 三成、加藤 x 幸村、左近 x 吉继这样的人物关系性。（不分顺序）

一、  
"不、不好了，刚大人。丰臣大人发病，现在已经无力回天了吧……"小姓的汇报让森田正在书写的笔停顿了一下，但也仅此而已。  
一直躲在门后的三宅看不下去了。  
"到了这种时候你还是这么冷血啊！"三宅拽着森田的衣领哭喊着，"丰臣大人也好、淀也好，他们都看错你了！知道了丰臣大人的死讯后，你怎么可以继续干你的工作啊！丰臣大人的死就那么比不上你手中的工作吗？你倒是回我个话啊！"  
看着面前已哭的如同孩子一般坐在地上的三宅，刚只是皱了一下眉头："哭解决不了什么。闹够了吗？闹够了的话，长野，送客。"  
"是。"  
"用不着！"三宅甩开了长野博的手，"路我自己会走的。刚你记着，从今天开始，我们势不两立！"  
"随你便。"在三宅走到门口的时候，森田头也不回的回答道。  
可是，下一秒，当大门已经关上的时候，宣纸上的字已经大片大片的晕开了。  
"这样的信，要写给谁看呢？大殿。"戏虐性的声音从森田的背后传来。  
"要你管！坂本昌行。"

二、  
"请问，这么做是为了振兴丰臣家吗？"德川内部的作战会议上，一个声音打破了之前原有的僵局。  
井之原有些后悔了：为什么过来的时候自己会带上这个家伙啊！明明刚刚都已经想好的要怎么立功，结果现在就被这家伙抢先了。  
而德川家康也搞不明白怎么回事。 明明是一个作战会议，结果现在却突然被问了「这么做是不是为了丰臣家」。  
从目前自己所站的立场上来讲，为了丰臣家是理所当然的——即便是在这个家已经不存在的情况下。但是，从政治上来讲就大不相同了。  
丰臣现在残存的势力只有那个以三宅为首的文官势力以及越后的上杉家和堂本刚这几个完全不让人放在眼里的人。指目天下，指日可待。  
"那是自然。"现在就先忍耐一下吧，这是德川狐狸的想法。不过一向思路简单的三宅自然是不知道的。  
"是！在下会永远跟随您的！"  
这就是贱岳七本枪的实力吗？看起来，要搞垮他们还是很好办的呢。想到这里，德川不禁露出了微笑。这一切的一切都被井之原看在了眼里。  
三宅好懂没错，可正是如此，大御所才会让自己跟着他。说实话，井之原很反感德川的做法，会跟着三宅也只是因为大御所这么要求他罢了。  
除了大御所之外，井之原自认为谁的话他都不听。  
井之原就是这么一个精细的人。不过，他更习惯于装傻一点。只有这样才不会被当作靶子、只有这样才存活的下来，井之原一直这么以为的。  
所以，为了活下来，井之原一直在努力着。

三、  
"大殿，起雾了呢。"  
"是啊，起雾了……"  
两个人就这么持续着没有任何意义的对白。  
"昌行你还记得吗？我给你讲过的、我和那家伙的过去。那家伙真的很天真呢，小小的骗一下他他都会信以为真的。一旦被拆穿就会好一阵子不理我。可是，没想到，我们会在今天、会在这种地方一决死战呢……"  
"大殿你喝多了。"  
"真是不好意思呢，还把你和博牵扯进来……西军军心溃乱，身为大将的我怎么可能不知道。此战必败，masa你真的没有必要参与进来的。"昌行第一次在自家主公的眼睛里看到了名为「担心」的感情。  
"既然hiroshi都参战了，那至少让我这个做侍臣的送你最后一程吧。"坂本昌行半开玩笑地说着，眼神却变得凌厉起来。  
答应过长野的。只要自己还活着，就绝对不会让这个孩子死掉……不管是什么样的代价。  
随着枪响，战争开始了。

五、  
井之原一直不相信这个世界上有比三宅更单纯的人，直到他遇见了准一。  
本来作为战术的一部分，井之原需要拖延住坂本昌行和长野博，把森田单独留给三宅。可是现在，井之原遇到一个麻烦。  
井之原逛了半天也没找到目标人物，反倒是来了一个自称冈田准一的文官。  
一直作为丰臣家的井之原不需要什么外界的信息，所以他根本不知道面前这个人是谁。甚至，他连上杉家为何物都不知道。  
但井之原知道的是，这场战争牵连到森田、长野这两个文官就已经够多了，更别提现在还来了一个叫冈田准一的、年纪比森田还小的文官。  
"我不希望多出无谓的牺牲。"井之原已经忘了自己对他重复多少遍这句话了。  
"我绝对不会让步的。"井之原也忘了这孩子回复自己多少句这样的话了。  
尽管两个人一直都在打，但是谁都看得出来，作为贱岳第一枪的井之原一直在放水、在给对方逃跑的余地。  
令井之原无可奈何的是：这孩子根本不买账……  
心想着时间快不够了的井之原无奈出此下策，他趁对方不备的时候一个手刀把准一打晕了，直接抱回了己方阵营。  
这对于这个孩子来讲，说不定是最好的下场了吧。  
这么想的井之原还没走出营地就得知了：小田原之战打完了，他们获胜了。

六、  
小田原之战以坂本的战死为结束。主将森田被抓，另一个副将长野实际上早就在行军的途中病死了。  
当森田被抓到德川本营的时候，冈田准一在井之原的家里闹起了绝食。  
"你真的确定你和我是敌人？"井之原快彦有些哭笑不得地看着这个小鬼。  
"那是当然！德川一直在摧毁丰臣家的堡垒，只有森田君一个人选择了留下来守护。你既然是森田居的敌人的话，你也就是我的敌人了！"  
这家伙振振有词的样子也不赖嘛……看着这样的冈田，突然有种心动的感觉啊。  
不过年龄差太多，终究是不可能的吧。井之原有些无奈地想。  
"对了，森田被抓起来了，后天的死刑。你要去看吗？"  
"为什么告诉我？我不是你的敌人吗？"  
没反应过来的他也好可爱……不行我要犯罪了……  
虽然这么想不过还是克制住的井之原表示："去看的话就给我好好吃饭，不然以你的身形，绝对撑不到那一天的。"  
这样，冈田准一的绝食计划才告一段落。

七、  
"话说，为什么当初森田要和三宅决裂啊？"听着井之原将回忆的冈田宝宝这么问。  
"因为他们为同样的目标选择了相反的路啊。"  
"……听不懂。"

番外  
"所以，我到现在也没搞懂，为什么V6说要挑战古风短剧，你和我也要来演啊！"  
"而且，明明是战国背景，为什么他们连名字都不改一下的！"  
"还有，历史真的是这么写的吗？我怎么就不信呢？"  
"最后的最后，我和刚又不上场，为什么要把我们两个人的名字写上去啊！"  
以上，是来自光一的个人抱怨。


End file.
